kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Kuuga
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the tenth installment of the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu shows and the first of the series to air entirely in the Heisei period. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and was shown on TV Asahi from January 30, 2000 to January 21, 2001. Kamen Rider Kuuga is the first Kamen Rider Series to be broadcast in widescreen format (albeit presented in a letterbox format). The catchphrase for the series is "A New Hero, A New Legend". The average ratings of the series was 9.7%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/87.html Story Long ago, the Grongi Tribe terrorized the until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Grongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In the present day, a multi-talented man named Yusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Gurongi are resurrected and resume their murderous game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga to stop and defeat the Grongi Tribesmen from their continuous killing and ensure the happiness of others. However, as the endgame draws near, Yusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Grongis' leader. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Novel-exclusive Allies *Kaoru Ichijo *Sakurako Sawatari *Minori Godai *Shuichi Tsubaki *Hikari Enokida *Tamasaburo Kazari *Nana Asahina *Jean Michel Sorrel *Sadao Matsukura *Morimichi Sugita *Tsuyoshi Sakurai *Nozomi Sasayama *Mika Natsume *Shoji Kanzaki *Junichi Chono Gurongi Ra Group *Ra-Baruba-De *Ra-Dorudo-Gu Zu Group *Zu-Gumun-Ba *Zu-Gooma-Gu *Zu-Mebio-Da *Zu-Baduu-Ba *Zu-Zain-Da *Zu-Gujiru-Gi *Zu-Garuga-Da *Zu-Miuji-Gi *Zu-Gazubo-De *Zu-Daago-Gi *Zu-Nezuma-Da *Zu-Nezumo-Da *Zu-Jamoru-Re Me Group *Me-Badjisu-Ba *Me-Giiga-Gi *Me-Biran-Gi *Me-Gyarido-Gi *Me-Gadora-Da *Me-Ginoga-De *Me-Garume-Re *Me-Garima-Ba *Me-Agon-Gi *Me-Aguri-Da *Me-Ibae-Ba *Me-Gaage-Re *Me-Mugado-Ba *Me-Gorigi-Ba *Me-Gaera-Re *Me-Zoebi-Gi *Me-Uzaa-Da *Me-Demudo-Ba *Me-Ginee-Da *Me-Gegura-Gi *Me-Gaberi-Gu *Me-Juuma-Da Go Group *Go-Buuro-Gu *Go-Bemiu-Gi *Go-Gamego-Re *Go-Badaa-Ba *Go-Jaraji-Da *Go-Zazaru-Ba *Go-Jaaza-Gi *Go-Baberu-Da *Go-Gadoru-Ba *Go-Jiino-Da Others *Nu-Zajio-Re *Be-Jimin-Ba Episodes Other media Manga # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga # #Dark Side'' Novels # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kuuga: *Gurongi: , *Go-Zazaru-Ba: *Go-Jaraji-Da: *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Motorcycle Action): *Go-Badaa-Ba (Motorcycle Action): Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Notes *This is the last Kamen Rider series and the only Heisei series to feature only a single Rider. *This show is the very first Kamen Rider series to be shot in 1080i. **Despite this, the broadcast, frequent home video and streaming releases of the show used the modified component masters, which results in standard quality. This is also shared with ''Agito '' to ''Den-O. *There were plans to create a Kamen Rider Kuuga movie.https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5645381620 Due to funding issues, it did not come to pass, leaving Kamen Rider Agito as the first Heisei Kamen Rider series to get a movie and for Kuuga to not appear in a film until Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (which featured a different Kuuga than from the series). **The movie was planned to have a new Gurongi group from North America, led by the Wolf Gurongi. The idea of Wolf Gurongi leader was later reused in Kamen Rider Decade. *At Japan World Heroes 2017, revealed at a panel that before getting the role as GaoRed, he auditioned to be Kuuga in 1999, but was not picked in the final round of auditions and Joe Odagiri got the part instead. *An alternate version of the logo with both English and Japanese language was used in the 2018 Kamen Rider Exhibition in Macau. References External links *Official website at TV Asahi *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Rider Kuuga] at Japanese Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Kuuga on DVD